Nothing
by Lina Trinch
Summary: After Riddle of the Sphinx. He wanted to tell her before it was too late and he never got the chance. However, instead of death, it was just cowardice that stopped him. In the end, it hurt more than helped. Holix.


**Yes, I don't write like I should anymore, I know. But the Holix in my brain is still going wild after all this time and I don't really know why. I blame roleplay.**

**This takes place right after Riddle of The Sphinx. And this has probably been done already. Don't kill me if it has. (Actually, I think I've done something like this at some point.) lol**

**Enjoy!**

**o0o**

_"There's something I have to tell you, before it's too late."_

Six sighed and all but flopped onto his bed. It had been a very long few days. Not just all of the insanity with Providence and that pharaoh, but just being in Egypt in general. In the old days, that wouldn't have bothered him in the least.

Now? All he could think about was home and his bed. Somewhere during that six year gap, he must have gotten old.

He let out another relieved sigh and just decided to lie there for a few minutes and wait for sleep to come. He was so tired. Surely it wasn't that far away.

Twenty minutes later, however, his mind refused to be quiet.

He couldn't stop thinking about it... That was so stupid. What was he going to do? Even Six wasn't sure about what words were going to tumble out of his mouth in that moment. Well... he had an idea, but-

He couldn't stand how much he hated himself in that moment, which was the reason he opened his damn mouth in the first place.

It was obvious she cared for him long before he knew her. The older version of himself probably cared deeply for her, too. That would explain a good bit about why he tended to gravitate towards her. Except, she never alluded to anything between them in the past, so was he wrong or was it all unrequited? And what about now? He cared for her now and he had no excuse to not tell her, to not be with her.

In those moments, he realized that he might have lost six years with her, but he had just utterly wasted the last few months. She had to know how he felt and and pray that they were able to make it out alive. Then they could have been together.

Except...

When push came to shove and they were no longer in danger, he choked. How could he? It made it seem like he only cared for her when they were all about to die.

But he cared for her right now and she was just down the hall and... he was terrified. Scared of rejection, of being used, of getting married, of falling in love, of getting attached, he was terrified of everything.

After he prayed for more time with her and cursed himself out for wasting the time he already had, he continued to waste it.

Six tried to tell himself that now isn't the time for some sort of relationship, and it was true. Really, this was a terrible time for something like that to enter in as a distraction, but would it be a worse distraction than what they already have? Everything felt so awkward and uncharted. He felt like he was eighteen again.

He rolled onto his back and tried to actually close his eyes this time. He stayed that way for all of about five minutes until he just got up and left his room. Walking around might help. Or maybe he should go for run, get tired out, and collapse somewhere. Just rest without her parading around in his head.

Unfortunately, Six didn't make it too far. Holiday was standing in front of one of the windows looking over the dam in her pajamas and the thought occurred to him that she couldn't rest either. If he actually thought about it, he probably should have just kept walking.

"You, too?" he asked her, approaching to her side.

Holiday didn't jump, but that was only because she stopped getting surprised by his arrival. He was always there. "I thought_ you_ would be able to sleep, at least," she said, looking over to him with worried eyes, "I know you're tired."

"Just a little," he lied, not wanting to worry her any more than she already was. "Frustration over Black Knight, I presume?"

"Yes," she huffed, looking back out of the window again. Six knew he didn't like their enemy, but Holiday outright hated the woman, especially after all of that. "I should have let those dogs eat her."

Six smirked. "No, you shouldn't have." She was speaking from spite and he knew it. Holiday would hate herself.

After a small sigh escaped her lips and her shoulders sagged, she reluctantly agreed. "Yeah. I know... Still... I don't know what she's thinking."

"I have an idea, but this isn't the time to focus on all that. You should go rest." He wanted to take her by the arm and escort her back to her room. She looked exhausted.

"I'm fine." Six frowned at her words, but he didn't want to start an argument with her. They were both too tired to make any sense right now and he was scared he might end up hurting her. He didn't want to say something he shouldn't out of a sudden thought of pushing her from him. "Six?" His thoughts were broken by her voice and he looked at her to continue... but she didn't.

"What is it?" he asked after a silent beat passed between them.

It had been a bit obvious that she changed her mind about the topic, but curiosity apparently won over. "I just... what were you going to say back there? In the tombs?"

... Maybe he should have just let that go or something. He did say that it could wait and, well, she waited. What was he- "It was nothing." Six just looked away from her and back out the window, trying to keep a stone face. He didn't want to walk away, because he knew that would just hurt her.

"It seemed pretty important to you... at the time."

Why did she have to push it? It was nothing. Or... did she know? Did she suspect? Was she trying to get it out of him because she wanted to be with him or to just shoot him down now? What if it creeped her out that he felt that way? Would she continue to trust him anymore or would she always suspect some ulterior motive?

In the truth of the grand scheme of things, Holiday really didn't know what he was going to say. A confession of love would have been nice to her, but it wasn't one of the things immediately on her mind, especially since he didn't remember most things about her. Was it something about his master? Something about Rex? She had no idea, but she knew that if he brought it up in that moment, then it was damn important to him.

But now when they weren't about to die, he was going to keep his secret? Did he have a change of heart or was he just relieved that he didn't have to spill something that's been in the back of his mind this whole time?

"Don't worry about it," he told her, already moving away, "It was nothing." The best way to defuse this was to just get away from her for a few days... Like that was going to be very possible, but... he needed to try something.

She opened her mouth to call him back, but he had stopped walking to look back at her. "Please. Get some sleep. Alright?"

Holiday stared at him for a second, wondering if she should try to bring it up again, but- "Alright..."

Six nodded and tried to get back to his room as quickly and casually as possible.

If that was hard to get through, what was going to happen if she brought it up again? She's smart, though. She knew he didn't want to talk about, so she wouldn't mention it again. Right?

Holiday watched him leave before glancing back out of the window. "Nothing," she repeated the word quietly to herself, knowing that whatever he tried to say was so far away from nothing that it was just insulting for him to say that... He didn't want her to know now, while they were alive, so she was just going to leave it at that.

It hurt. A lot. But if he obviously didn't want her to know, so she wouldn't push it.

**o0o**

**Well, this was kinda sad... WELL, that's just how I roll, I guess.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
